Anihilacja: Federacja cz.17
A ty to kto?!- zakrzyknął wściekły Caedus, przecierając oczy swoją masywną dłonią. - Historia długa w chuj a mi płacą za szybkie zlecenia.- powiedział Wasieq. Chwilę później Łowca wyciągnął swoj beligński pistolet Five-seveN i zaczął nim strzelać w odkrytą klatkę piersiową troglodyty. Niestety każdy wystrzelony nabój odbijał się od szarej skóry Caedusa. - Ch#j k#rwa może jednak pogadamy?- spytał Wasieq, chowając pistolet.- Urodziłem się w dosyć biednej.... Przeciwnik nie miał zamiaru wysłuchiwać Łowcy, zamiast tego od razu na niego natarł. Wasieq szybko wyciągnął swój Termitowy granat, odbezpieczył i rzucił pod nogi potwora. Momentalnie przestrzeń pomiędzy walczącymi wypełniła się płomieniami które szybko osiągnęły masywną temperaturę. Caedus nie miał zamiaru dać się poparzyć i dokładnie na to liczył Wasieq. Trzymanie wroga na dystans było w końcu jego główną taktyką. - Wasieq...skąd ty się tu wziąłeś?- spytał metaliczny głos Kharleza. - Ktoś zapłacił mi bardzo dużo żebym chronił twój metaliczny tyłek.- odpowiedział Łowca. Caedus zgiął kolana i podskoczył na wysokość 6 metrów, przeskakując nad ścianą płomieni i mgnąc w stronę Wasieqa niczym pocisk artyleryjski. Runa na pancerzu Technika znów się zapaliła a Wasieq momentalnie znalazł się tuż przy swoim towarzyszu i pociągnął go za sobą za kaptur. Nim zdołali się wycofać, ciało Caedusa uderzyło z impetem o ziemię, a fala uderzeniowa sprawiła, że dwójka wojowników Federacji padła na ziemię. Kharlez zaczął drzeć się z bólu. Jego rany nadal boleśnie krwawiły. - Dobra, plan A.- powiedział Wasieq, wyjmując Świetlika i ponownie rzucając nim w Caedusa. Przedmiot dosyć szybko znalazł się przed twarzą potwora- nim zdołał eksplodować....zniknął. - To chyba czas na plan B.- powiedział Kharlez. - Jaki plan B?- spytał Wasieq. Caedus uśmiechnął się i ruszył w kierunku swoich przeciwników. Nim jednak zdołał do nich dotrzeć, zza ściany ognia wyleciała masa pocisków energetycznych. Wszystkie z impetem uderzyły w plecy potwora, sprawiając że ten zaczął drzeć się z bólu po czym padł ciężko na ziemię. Przez ścianę ognia na plecaku skokowym przeskoczył Piteł, dzierżący w dłoni karabin energetyczny. Gdy tylko zobaczył straszliwie krwawiącego przyjaciela, pobiegł w jego stronę. - Jezu co Ci się stało?- zakrzyknął Piteł, kucając przy przyjacielu. Kharlez nie odpowiedział, czując jak opuszcza go jego świadomość. - Ani mi się waż.- powiedział Biolog, przypatrując się ranom towarzysza. Caedus wstał. Minęło naprawdę wiele czasu, odkąd był tak wściekły. Skóra na jego plecach piekła go jak nigdy. Jednak wciąż żył, by zamordować swoich przeciwników i zostać wyniesiony do rangi członka Błękitnej Krwii. Potwór wstał, Wasieq dobył Mieczeła a Piteł odwrócił się, celując w Caedusa swoim karabinem. Stwór nie miał zamiaru kończyć tego tak łatwo. Ścisnął dłoń w pięść a następnie zamachnął się i uderzył w stronę swoich przeciwników. W ich twarze uderzyła potężna energia. - G..gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy?- spytał Piteł. Wasieq rozejrzał się. Byli w jakiejś czarnej, pustej przestrzenii. Zgiełk bitwy nagle zniknął, nie było też w tym miejscu nic ludzkiego, co przypominałoby im ich materialny świat. Mieli wrażenie, że znaleźli się w zupełnie innym wymiarze. Piteł zaczął strzelać pociskami w losowych kierunkach, czekając aż których w cokolwiek trafi. Pociski stworzone z czystej energii w hukiem zaczęły latać po całym miejscu, by po kilku sekundach zniknąć im z oczu. Wasieq i Piteł nasłuchiwali. Żaden z pocisków nie zaliczył trafienia. - Cokolwiek to jest, z pewnością jest k#rewsko duże.- powiedział Wasieq.- Tym bardziej trzeba stąd wypi#rdalać. Wasieq skupił się i zaczął gromadzić w sobie energię. Pamiętał że jedną z run ustawił w jakimś budynku na przedpolach Metropolii- o ile ona ciągle istniała, to była szansa że wypi#rdoli go właśnie tam. W sumie nawet jeśli była gdzieś indziej, to lepiej żeby wyj#bało go na jakimś wypizdowie niż żeby miał zostac tutaj. Nagle z ciemności wyodrębniła się wielka pięść, która uderzyła Wasieqa prosto w korpus. Zaskoczony Łowca niemal rzygnął krwią, a jego ciało z impetem zaczęło lecieć, aż złapał je Piteł. Biolog spojrzał na rozwaloną na strzępy Kamizelkę spod ubrania Łowcy, krwawiące siniaki jakie wytworzyły się na jego brzuchu i delikatnie pomacał po żebrach. - Złamane.- powiedział Piteł.- Poza tymi z polimerowym pokryciem Wasieq chwilowo nie słuchał. Kawałki Kamizelki wbiły się z wielką siłą w jego splot słoneczny. W tej chwili mężczyzna martwił się o oddychanie. Ta sama dłoń momentalnie wyodrębniła się za Pitełem, łapiąc go za głowę i unosząc do góry. Biolog próbował wycelować w przeciwnika swoim karabinem, jednak jego broń momentalnie coś opętało i sama z siebie wyleciała mu z rąk. - Witajcie w moim świecie, śmiertelnicy.- powiedział głos Caedusa, dochodzący ze wszystkich stron. - Gdzie my wylądowaliśmy?- spytał Piteł, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku przeciwnika. - Przecież wam powiedziałem.- odpowiedział Caedus, powoli naciskając coraz bardziej na czaszkę Biologa.- To mój świat. Mój wymiar. - Jesteś mało precyzyjn....AAAAAAA!!- krzyczał Piteł. - Jestem Caedus, ostatni z rasy Tertium, Zabójca Rzeczywistości.- wytłumaczył potwór, czując że zaledwie sekunda dzieli go od rozgniecenia czaszki przeciwnika. - No i ch#j...- powiedział Wasieq, sięgając mechaniczną ręką po Antyastralny granat. Ciało Łowcy było położone pod takim kątem że nie dałby rady trafić w rękę przeciwnika. Całe szczęście umysł Wasieqa zdołał obmyślić inny plan.- No i cześć. Mężczyzna odblokował granat, zamachnął się i rzucił nim w Kharleza. Technik widząc nadlatujacy obiekt zdołał chwilowo przebudzić się z otępienia i instynktownie kopnął broń tak, że ta uderzyła w łokiec Caedusa. Nastąpił wybuch, a jego konsekwencje były niemożliwe do przewidzenia. Antyastralny granat został stworzony po to by umacniać granicę między światami i w konsekwencji być idealną bronią przeciwko duchom. Nikt nie wiedział, co się stanie, jeśli użyje się go w innym wymiarze. Momentalnie Caedus puścił Piteła, a gdy ten padł na kolana, w okolicy wybuchu zaczęło dochodzić do dziwnych zdarzeń. Rzeczywistość zaczeła się tam zachowywać niczym pęknięte zwierciadło, które zaczęło pękać. Fragment czarnej pustki z której wyodrębniła się kończyna Caedusa rozpadła się na kawałki, a oczom Piteła ukazało się pole bitwy, na którym dowodząca Grupą Rognara Naga rozgniatała Pandora swoim własnym ogonem. Piteł szybko wyciągnął spod swojej kurtki dwie strzykawki. Jedną wbił w szyję Kharleza, drugą Wasieqa. - Dzięki temu przestaniecie krwawić.- powiedział Piteł.- Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Wasieq pokazał unieciony kciuk. Kharlez zazdrościł mu tej możliwości. - GŁUPCY!- wydarł się Caedus. Momentalnie cała rzeczywistość rozświetliła się a oczom przybyszy ukazało się to, co do tej pory było ukryte przed ich wzrokiem. Nad nimi stał potężny, pozbawiony ręki Tytan a tuż obok lekko zniszczony Żelazny Wilk. Tuż obok obecne były inne pojazdy Federacji, które Caedus zniszczył w czasie plądrowania jednego z sektorów fabrycznych. Wysoko nad głowami Piteła, Wasieqa i Kharleza umieszczony był natomiast sufit z martwych, bądź wciąz dogorywających żołneirzy Federacji, których ciała splecione były z elementami fabryk AdMachu. Nad całym tym spektaklem górował jednak sam Caedus, patrzący na całą stworzoną przez siebie rzeczywistość niczym Bóg, którego heretycy mieli zostać krwawo ukarani. - K#rwa.- wyszeptał Wasieq, powoli wstając. - Z ust mi to wyjąłeś.- odpowiedział Piteł.- Jakieś pomysły? W głowie Łowcy momentalnie zapaliła się lampka. - Jeden jest.- odpowiedział. Chwilę później Tytan wyciągnął ku nim swą masywną dłoń. Rzeźnik siedział za swoim biurkiem, wpatrując się w holograficzną mapę Legionu. Byli na jego południowych granicach, blokując siłom ciemności oflankowanie Federacji z tej strony. Połączone siły Batalionu "Duchów", resztek 212 Zgrupowania Grupy Rognara oraz Niedobitków Królestwa Gryfów były mu całkowicie posłuszne. Co do nich nie miał wątpliwości i dla każdego pojedyńczego pionka na planszy zwanej wojną miał określone zadanie. Były jednak jeszcze inne siły i to o nie się martwił, gdyż miał przeznaczyć je do walk w najcięższym terenie. - Tutaj.- powiedział sam do siebie Rzeźnik, wskazując palcem na miejsce nazwane "Woskowym Lasem". - Lulu zniszczy!- zakrzyknęła będąca w kociej postaci Lulu, wskakując na biurko i uderzając łapkami we wskazane miejsce. Rzeźnik zaśmiał się i zaczął gładzić towarzyszkę po grzbiecie. - Oczywiście że tak.- odpowiedział Generał. W tym momencie drzwi do jego gabinetu się otworzyły a Lulu natychmiast zeskoczyła z biurka, wskakując za krzesło Rzeźnika. Nie lubiła gościa który własnie przybył. MJ-12 był 1,8 metrowym humanoidalnym robotem o żołtych, świecących się oczach, które jako jedyne wyodrębniały się z jego schowanej za habitem twarzy. Poruszał się wolno i ciężko, raz na jakiś czas dokonując dziwnych, spazmatycznych ruchów. - Zapewne nie zostalem wezwany, by Generał mógł mi pogratulować za udaną transmisje?- ''spytał MJ-12. - Może kiedy indziej.- powiedział Rzeźnik, wyłączając hologram. - ''Dlaczego ludzie nie potrafią utrzymywać dobrych manier? Moi poprzedni właściciele nie mieli tego problemu. - MJ...- zaczął Generał. - Oczywiście że nie przeszkodziło mi to w wymordowaniu ich rodzin, co-co to za pytanie? - MJ!- warknął Rzeźnik, uderzając dłonią o biurko.- Wezwałem Cię, bo chcę wiedzieć czy będziecie gotowi? - Wszystkie jednostki osiągną pełną gotowość bojową za dokładnie 5 godzin i 27 minut.- ''odpowiedział MJ-12. - Zatem rozumiem że weźmiecie udział w operacji?- spytał Rzeźnik. ''- Oczywiście. Legion jest niczym innym niż wielką armią stworzoną z mięsa i kości. Jeśli pokonają wasze żałosne gatunki, nic ich nie powstrzyma. - Nie możesz wyplenić świata z ludzi, jeśli ktoś zrobi to przed tobą?- spytał Rzeźnik. Oczy robota zaświeciły się jeszcze mocniej. - Dokładnie! Jaka szkoda że jest Generał człowiekiem. Wielka strata dla Hyperiona, wielka strata. - Wyślę was do Woskowego Lasu.- powiedział Generał.- Przygotuj na to swoje siły. - A może tak proszę? Piękne słowo, lubię go używać. - Ostatnim razem kiedy go użyłeś, chciałeś Lulu.- powiedział Generał. Kotka skuliła się pod jego nogami. - Doprawdy mógł się Generał wysilić na nieco bardziej subtelną odpowiedź. - Jeśli nie chcesz znowu stracić głowy, to nie zadawaj mi więcej takich pytań.- powiedział Rzeźnik.- A teraz gotuj się na bitwę. ''- Zatem przekarzę swoim siłom, żeby gotowały się na obronę wypełnionych krwią worków na odpadki, które potem mają obalić! Wspaniały pomysł Generał!'' Chwilę później MJ ukłonił się i wyszedł z gabinetu. Rzeźnik westchnął i wyciągnął spod swoich nóg kuląca się Lulu. - Lulu nie lubi żelaznego człowieka.- powiedziała kotka, pokazując łapką żeby Generał posmyrał ja pod bródką. - Ja też za nim nie przepadam.- powiedział Rzeźnik smyrając kotkę.- Niemniej jest przydatny. To się liczy. Po chwili Generał ponownie uruchomił hologram. Tym razem jego oczom ukazało się wielkie drzewo, rosnące na dalekiej północy. Aura którą wydzielała, była wręcz identyczna do tej, którą tworzył rosnący w sercu Bastionu kwiat. To właśnie dzięki temu drzewu Legion nie mógł oflankować Federacji od północy. I to właśnie w nim Generał upatrywał szansy na zwycięstwo. Aura którą wydzielały te rośliny nie tylko trzymała siły Legionu na dystans- ona je zabijała. Długie lata przeszukiwania tutajszych terenów sprawiły, że Generał dowiedział się, że ta aura była przekazywana również za pomocą różnorakich przedmiotów. Z informacji jakie uzyskał wychodziło na to, że jeden z nich znajduje się w Kraju. Generał nacisnął kolejny przycisk a hologram zmienił się ponownie. - Jesteś pewna że to ten wisiorek widziałaś, Lulu?- spytał Rzeźnik. - Nyaaa!!- odpowiedziała podekscytowanym głosem kotka. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się hologramowi przedstawiającemu Wisiorek Kolibra. Największą szansę na zwycięstwo w tej wojnie. - Będę wiec musiał wykonać telefon.- powiedział Rzeźnik. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures